Bonnie To His Clyde
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: The life of the vampire that turned Harmony, and why he did it. [Complete]


**Bonnie To His Clyde**

Spoilers- up to S3, Graduation Day part 2  
Disclaimer- Characters, etc. not mine, I've been pooling my money with some like minded friends but every time we get enough saved up there's an argument over which character to buy and the lair keeps getting wreck so we have to pay for that. In short, they still belong to Joss, except for Clyde who belongs to me. Confusing enough?  
Note- Don't really know where it came from, was just wondering why anyone would turn Harmony Kendall.  
XXX

Clyde was a vampire.

Had been one for a while, since the 1950's in fact. Clyde had been turned one rainy night in New York City, 1955. A vampire dragged him into an alley to feed off while he was on his way home and for some reason, maybe it was just a whim or maybe some obscure need for company, the vampire had decided to turn him. Unfortunately for Clyde the vampire that sired him was little more than a fledgling, a vampire that so new to vampiring that she didn't know how to raise a childe properly.

It had only taken Clyde five years to get sick of her, so in 1960 Clyde staked his sire and moved to San Francisco. He couldn't really remember much about the '60's, from what he could recall he spent most of it feeding off hippies, just remembering to seek shelter as the sun came up and attending sit ins that were protesting against the war so he didn't have to waste energy hunting. He had been more lucid in the '70's. While traveling around, feeding off various hitchhikers and people who would pull over to give him a ride (a mere pretense on his part, he always kept a car hidden nearby for ready shelter from the sun), he had run into a few members of one of the really big vampire orders: The Order of Aurelius.

The Aurelius vamps were making their way around America, their Master had gotten into a rather sticky bind a few decades back and the second-in-command, some monster named Luke, had sent them out into the world to find a solution. Clyde had spent many a happy time with them, finding out the secrets of a proper childe-sire relationship over a few pints of blood, or sharing stories of conquests and kills in their shelter from the deadly sun, drunk on blood, beer, power and their victim's fear.

Eventually the Aurelius vamps had to return to their Order and Clyde was left by himself again. The first few years were okay, Clyde decided to leave America, as a human he had always wanted to go to France and climb the Eiffel Tower, or go to London and see the Tower of London. As a vampire the sites were a hundred times more spectacular and Clyde found he had a fondness for English blood, must be all the tea and crumpets.

But eventually even world travel became boring. Clyde even began to look back on those days with his incompetent sire with affection. Clyde searched out Orders, trying anything to gain the approval and respect of the Master vampires; reading about infamous vampires such as Kakistos, Angelus and William the Bloody, and trying to emulate their actions. He had cut a bloody path through the greater part of Europe, but the elder vampires had turned their noses up at him. To them he could never be worthy of their respect; he was American, he was not even a hundred years old (merely a toddler), his actions would never reach the infamy of those vampires he idolized and he was not well breed, had his sire been anyone worth mentioning then he would have been considered, but as it was he was a mongrel, they were purebreds and could hardly be expected to accept someone of his caliber into their order.

Morose Clyde had returned to America, spending most of the nineties by himself. It was a shame, Clyde had grown up with a mother obsessed with romance stories; she was convinced that the story of Bonnie and Clyde was the most romantic thing she had ever heard (Clyde didn't get it personally, neither did his father). And so she had named her only son after it, telling him constantly through his childhood of the importance of finding his Bonnie. It was something that had stuck with him into adulthood and further into his years as a vampire.

Sadly there was one problem. Although he looked, he looked constantly; he had yet to find a woman to spend an eternity with. Too many of the women these days were weak-willed and air headed, he liked a woman with a bit of substance, someone he could have a conversation with, watch movies with; go on bloody rampages with.

The last few years' rumors had been flying in the demon underworld. Something big was happening in Sunnydale. There was to be an Accession. The mayor would stop being a demon worshipper and become a fully-fledged, full-blooded demon himself. There would be no more having to get the mayor to cover for you (at great personal expense, either monetary or loss of life) because there wouldn't be enough people to start a rebellion, to fight back; even if they believed what they were seeing.

The call had gone out through the entire demon community, 'come to Sunnydale, have a spree, distract the Slayer.' And like many others of his kind Clyde had gone to Sunnydale. When he got there, however, he realized that there was one thing that everyone kept leaving out. The Slayer was strong, really strong. He encountered her on his second night in Sunnydale. Deciding to avoid the local teenage hotspot Clyde decided to go for something a little more… mature and headed for a coffee shop called The Espresso Pump. And as his luck would have it he met a woman that smelt so sweet. She was a lonely divorcee, starved for human contact and conversation; it had taken very little to convince her to come with him. He led her into an alley and pushed her up against the wall, kissing her neck before ever so slowly sinking his teeth into the fragile skin. She had screamed, the fear and pain making it a song to his ears.

As much as it was a song to his ears it was a cry for help to another, and the Slayer answered it. The Slayer, she had been young, she had been blonde and she had been extremely pissed off with him. Clyde had been lucky to escape with his unbeating heart intact, since then he had been spending his time in the sewers only leaving when the Slayer or her pet Angel (no longer the once proud Angelus that Clyde had emulated and idealized) entered the sewers. Clyde's long, dark hair, once his pride and joy, was now filthy and matted with the blood of his victims, and his clothes were encrusted with filth from the sewer.

The only thing that kept him in this town was the presence of a teenage girl, a classmate of the Slayer. After all his years of searching he had finally found his Bonnie. He had seen her one night while perched on a rooftop, watching as young things trailed in and out of a club pulsing with music. When Clyde saw her it was like time had stopped. She had walked up to the door, her long blonde hair swinging gloriously down her back, her beautiful face made up to perfection and her long legs shown off in her short dress.

Clyde had tracked her and paid and threatened others to track her for him. He knew everything he needed to know about her, but most importantly he knew she was the one, she was his Bonnie and very soon he would have her. Once the mayor's accession began she would run off with the rest of them, unaware that he would be waiting, and he would dart out, sink his teeth into her neck and make her like him. Then they could be together forever.

Clyde was prepared, he had secured a room so he could wash the filth of the sewer from his hair and body, and he had stolen clothes from the boy he feed off the night before. Nothing was too good for his Bonnie.

Clyde wondered where she was as he waited anxiously with a group of other mayor supporting vampires. He wondered if she felt something was about to happen. That something would soon change her life. If she felt that he was coming for her.

Clyde watched as the solar eclipse began, an anticipation filled grin on his face. She must, surely she must know he was coming for her.

Within minutes Harmony Kendall would be his.


End file.
